Victory Alpha
Victory Alpha was a mark II Japanese jaeger. It primarily defended Japan from kaiju attack until its destruction in late 2016. History Early Combat History Victory Alpha was lauched as the first mark II jaeger. Being assigned to the Japanese shatterdome, the jaeger spearheaded the Japanese jaeger program at its glory for the short period of time it was active for. The jaeger was the first one to be ever destroyed by a kaiju in combat. Hedorah Victory's first engagement was against the category I kaiju, Hedorah in February 2, 2016. Hedorah bypassed Horizon Brave in Hong Kong, opting to charge north for Kyushu. Victory's first engagement would pin her against the largest category I kaiju ever to breach. Victory immediately spearheaded the fight, using her weight advantage, she lifted the kaiju and threw it into the bay. The jaeger proceeded to pummel the kaiju to submission, crushing soft tissue and spilling kaiju blue all over the bay. Victory continued to pummel the kaiju for another 10 minutes until a lucky shot from Hedorah's barbed tail ripping through the conpod. The kaiju proceeded to hammer the torso to scrap, knocking off both coolant wings and breaching the reactor. Victory was set a blaze in a mystical inferno. Using this to her advantage, she rammed headfirst into the kaiju and activated both maser blades. The japanese jaeger proceeded to slash open the kaiju's throat and inflict massive gashes around the torso. It had been over 4 hours now, with both opponents having sustained massive injuries. Victory's open conn-pod had been leaking radiation. The following offensive by the kaiju would have torn out both knees, leaving the jaeger dead in the water. Backup from the Hong Kong shatterdome wouldn't have arrived until a hour later. Hedorah drilled into both arms and crushed them, and used its barbed tail to stab through the chest even more, crumpling the jaeger. With no other options left Victory headbutted the kaiju, with the creature retorting by grabbing the jaeger and knocking it into the water. The struggling mark II activated her plasma grenade and evaporated the kaiju from the inside out. All her power grids were offline, with both pilots being treated for radiation sickness and 2nd degree burns. Destruction By 2016, only Victory was active in the Tokyo Shatterdome, with its fellow jaegers being diabled for the time being, Tacit for a breach reactor, and Coyote for being tossed around Tokyo bay. Thus, when the largest category II kaiju known at the time, Ragnarok breached, only Victory was able to defend against it. Backup from the Hong Kong shatterdome would not arrive until 4 hours, forcing Victory to fend for herself, and the sake of Tokyo. Ragnarok emerged outside of Tokyo bay on July 6, 2016, met by Victory on the miracle mile. The duel was single sided, with Ragnarok's 4 arms crushing Victory's knees. The struggling mark II was able to inflict deep gashes to the side of the kaiju, fending it off for the time being, both pilots cursing at the kaiju, snarling with profanity. Within 30 minutes, the kaiju managed to overpower the jaeger again, knocking it into the water. Underwater, the kaiju swam laps around the jaeger, continuously pummeling it. Ragnarok eventually lifted the jaeger and threw it on to the shore, continuously beating it to submission. The kaiju eventually managed to knock off both legs, leaving the jaeger limp on the ground. Victory's fate had been sealed by the kaiju. With just 40% of their systems online, Victory grabbed a house and flung it at Ragnarok, crushing part of the kaiju's skull. The kaiju fell back into the ocean, just as LOCCENT declared no signature. As jumphawks prepared to carry the jaeger away, Ragnarok emerged out of the water and crushed 2 jumphawks, pulling the jaeger and the rest of them down. Victory charged her plasma grenade and unleashed a sizzling salvo, burning off part of the kaiju's torso, enraging it. As Victory prepared to launch the next salvo, the kaiju exposed two other arms and crushed the jaeger, igniting it in flames and destroying it. Both sisters had managed to escape by using an escaped pod just before the jaeger was crushed. Thus, it was to late when Tacit Ronin engaged, and eventually bisected the kaiju after a 30 minute struggle, which claimed the lives of both pilots. = Features Victory Alpha's high armor and low speed left it at a disadvantage against more agile kaiju. Its rather low speed was countered by its high damage. Victory's maser blades were abled to slice through most kaiju armor, and plasma grenade being able to burn the insides of the slasehd opening. All of the jaeger's arsenal complimented each other, being able perform rapid strikes in succession of one another. Victory Alpha was one of the most well balanced jaegers of her time, with each weapon complimenting each other, and her rotational hip and advanced targeting specs allowed her to do rapid strikes and unnatural manuevers. Strength Victory's main strength was her unpredictable movement, each shot she made was in rapid succession of the other. As kaiju became increasingly smarter, they were able to predict most moves, which led to her pilots only focusing on one weapon per round. The jaeger's heavy weight allowed her to tackle lighter kaiju and her mortars were able to obliterate most kaiju armor. For Victory, close up battles were the easiest for her to win due to her considerable size and strength advantage compared to most kaiju of her time. Armor Victory's armor was the strongest of any mark II. This was especially emphasized during the battle against Hedorah, in which she lost both knees and had a breached reactor, she still kept on going. Victory's systems are based on continuous movement, and not shutting down until either the jaeger is destroyed, or the conn-pod is crushed. This is emphasized by Itu's personality of never giving up until the end. Nonetheless, Victory was a jaeger centered around durability and armor. Speed Victory was one of the slower mark II jaegers, with weak knee circuits, she was even slower than brutes like Cherno Alpha and Mammoth Apostle. Victory is able to move fluidly which allows her to still strike down kaiju. Arnament Victory was based around physically strength, not arnament. Infact, Victory had one of the weakest arnaments of any jaeger constructed at her time, with fellow mark II's focusing on arnament and speed, something Victory lacked. Trivia * Both pilots died on the day the breach was closed due to radiation sickness. * Victory was the first jaeger to be ever destroyed. * Vulcan participated in 2 engagements. * After her destruction, Victory was recycled, with parts of her eventually ending up in both Echo Saber and Nova Hyperion. * Victory's maser blades were able to cut through the armor of most kaiju, being as effective as Nova's vibroblades. * Before their deaths due to radiation sickness, both pilots were assigned to Bracer Phoenix with Viktorya Malikova. Kaiju Killed Category:Jaegers Category:Mark III Category:Mark 2-Jaeger